<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gin, tonic, and a director by mandosslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754893">gin, tonic, and a director</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut'>mandosslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Infidelity, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, charlie cheats on nicole with the reader, good job it's fictional, i'm sorry i didn't write it when they'd divorced, we don't condone cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a bar, only to be stood up by a Tinder date. Instead, you end up taking a married man back to your house. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go to my place?" You blurt out without thinking. The surprised look on his face invites your gaze to his left hand and the metal band resting on his finger. "Shit - sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're married, I'd never want to -"</p><p>"I'd love to." Now it's your turn to look surprised.  "My marriage is over anyway."</p><p>"Are - are you sure? I don't want to  -"</p><p>He leans in once more, lips barely grazing your neck and ear, resting his hand over your thigh and murmurs, "Please."</p><p>Maybe it's something about the desperation in his voice, or his hot breath on your neck, or the tingles in your core that his hand on your thigh gives you, but you find yourself acting against your better judgement and driving him back to your place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gin, tonic, and a director</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time slips by, and you get fed up with waiting. You were supposed to meet some guy from Tinder, but that was forty-five minutes ago and he still hasn't showed up. It shouldn't bother you as much as it does, yet you can't help but feel deflated.</p><p>"Gin and tonic, please," you ask the bartender, sliding the cash across the table.</p><p>The bar is almost empty, almost silent except for the soft murmurs and low chuckles of half a dozen other customers, the dull <em>clunk </em>of glasses of beer being put on tables.</p><p>You thank the bartender, just as the door of the bar swings open, inviting in a cold draught and gust of wind. You shiver a little and wrap your arms around yourself, wishing you'd worn a jacket.</p><p>The man orders a whiskey as he sits on a bar stool, legs bent for his feet to sit on the footrest. He brings the glass up to his mouth, feeling the coolness of it on his lips. Glancing to his right, he sees someone - around his age, maybe a little younger - sitting alone, sipping on what he assumes is a gin and tonic.</p><p>Your hair is curled in loose ringlets and your eyes, beautiful as they are, bear a sadness. You cross one leg over the other, skin-tight dress riding farther up your thigh.</p><p>He can't explain why, but he instantly knows that he has to talk to you. Licking his lips and savouring the taste of whiskey, he moves to the barstool on his left, sliding his glass with him, to sit next to you.</p><p>"Hey. Are, uh, are you okay?" He asks, head tilted and eyes full of genuine concern. You barely look up at him, eyes fixed on the drink in your hand.</p><p>"Splendid," you reply dryly. He bows his head and takes a sip of whiskey. You sneak a glance at him when he isn't looking - a mane of dark locks fall around his face, obscuring him from your view. You sigh and drag your fingers through your hair. "I'm sorry. Just…" He looks up. You pause. "Men, I guess." You smile a little.</p><p>You get a proper look at the stranger's face for the first time, and find your breath catches in your throat for a moment. He's… beautiful. There's no other way to say it. Beauty marks are scattered over his face, his lips pink and plump. His nose is large and his eyes like honey.</p><p>He chuckles. "Tell me about it. What did the guy do?" He slides his empty glass to the bartender, "Same again, thanks. And I'll get her next drink."</p><p>"Oh, no - you really don't have to," you protest, reaching out and putting your hand on his forearm without thinking.</p><p>"I insist," he says with a voice that makes you melt into butter, a soft heat rising to your cheeks as you both look down at your hand. You awkwardly retract your hand and tuck your hair behind your ear as you smile and thank him. "I'm Charlie, by the way."</p><p>You tell him your name, and he smiles softly, running a hand through his hair. The bartender hands Charlie his glass of whiskey. Your eyes follow his large hand as he wraps his long, thick fingers around it. His wedding ring clinks against the glass.</p><p>Wedding ring.</p><p>You cock your eyebrow and drag your eyes back up to his eyes. Charlie tenses a little. "It's… complicated," he tells her.<em> Is it, really? </em>a voice in the back of his mind asks him. <em> Nicole just hasn't had sex with me in a year and I want to fuck.</em> But he figures saying that probably isn't the way to get into this stranger's pants.</p><p>You find the corner of your lips curling up; his shoulders relax and his grip on the glass loosens. "I see." You keep eye contact as you bring your drink up to your lips, finishing off the beverage. The bartender takes away your glass, and this time you order wine.</p><p>"So, uh, what did the guy do? If you don't mind me asking."</p><p>"Just stood me up," you say with a thin smile and half-hearted shrug. "It's no big deal but…"</p><p>There's a glint in Charlie's eye when he replies, "He must be stupid to stand up someone as beautiful as yourself."</p><p>You laugh, loudly, and snake your fingers around the wine glass in front of you. "I bet you say that to all the girls."</p><p>He scoffs and raises an eyebrow, thinking to himself, <em>If only I were able to.</em></p><p>"So, Charlie," you begin after a sip of wine, feeling more confident now. "What brings a married man, such as yourself, to a bar at this time? On his own, at that."</p><p>"Like I said," he leans in. You can smell the whiskey on his breath. He whispers, "It's complicated." Sitting back upright, he takes a long swig of the drink and pushes away the empty glass. "The play I direct just finished, and I didn't fancy going to the same place as the rest of the crew."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"So," he says your name, drawing your attention back to his lips. His voice is like dark chocolate, rich and smooth and delicious. "What about you? What do you do?"</p><p>You chuckle softly, taking a long gulp of wine. "There's really nothing to know about me. I write. That's about it."</p><p>"You write?" He raises an eyebrow, piqued with interest.</p><p>"Nothing special. Mostly poetry." You shrug. "Is there anything else I should know about you, Mister Barber?"</p><p>He looks back at you, a glint in his darkened eyes and a hint of a smirk toying with his plump lips. Leaning in, his breath tickles your ear and neck. "I like to fuck. Hard."</p><p>Your eyes widen as he sits up straight. "O- oh. That's… That's, um…" The blush creeping up your cheeks is impossible to miss.</p><p>You glance down to see his legs slightly spread, feet resting on the footrest. His thighs are huge, and maybe it's the wine talking, but you can't stop yourself from wondering if the rest of him is <em>proportional.</em> Oh, who are you kidding? Of course he's got a huge dick.</p><p>You're too busy starting another glass of wine and letting your thoughts spiral down the dirty road of obscenities to notice that Charlie, too, is staring at you. His wandering eyes travel up your bare thigh to the hem of your dress, along the smooth curves of crinkled fabric hugging your waist. His honey eyes float over your bare collar bone and settle on your lips, sipping on wine before tugging your bottom lip between your teeth.</p><p>You resume eye contact with him. This time, the look he gives you as he mentally undresses you sends a shiver down your spine and goosebumps along your arms; your pulse races and your thighs squeeze together as you feel a soft warmth brewing in your abdomen.</p><p>Charlie tilts his head back to finish the last few drops of whiskey, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows it and looks at your flushed cheeks.</p><p>"Do you want to go to my place?" You blurt out without thinking. The surprised look on his face invites your gaze to his left hand and the metal band resting on his finger. "Shit - sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're married, I'd never want to -"</p><p>"I'd love to." Now it's your turn to look surprised. "My marriage is over anyway."</p><p>"Are - are you sure? I don't want to -"</p><p>He leans in once more, lips barely grazing your neck and ear, resting his hand over your thigh and murmurs, "Please."</p><p>Maybe it's something about the desperation in his voice, or his hot breath on your neck, or the tingles in your core that his hand on your thigh gives you, but you find yourself acting against your better judgement and driving him back to your place.</p><p>---</p><p>Charlie's lips crash onto yours the moment you step into your house. He walks you against the wall next to the door, nudging it shut with his foot, hands on your waist. He snakes his tongue between your lips, desperately tasting you as your hands knot themselves into his dark mane.</p><p>His body crushes you, presses deeply into you, chests erratically rising and falling against each other when he takes your hands in one of his and holds them above your head. You gasp at his lips on your neck, peppering frantic open mouthed kisses down to your collar bone, occasionally stopping to nip and suck at the tender flesh. Your fingers curl around a lock of his hair and lightly tug, eliciting a low groan from him.</p><p>"Where do you wanna -?"</p><p>"The couch," you pant. "Just through there."</p><p>He glances at the door you indicate to, then picks you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, lips finding his. Your mouths move in sync, tongues gliding over each other in a frantic waltz.</p><p>Charlie slides a hand up your back to find the zipper, tugging it down as you cling onto him with your arms around his neck. He puts you down and reluctantly breaks the kiss to shrug off his blazer when he pushes down the straps of your dress, letting it fall in a heap at your feet. You're glad you didn't bother wearing a bra.</p><p>You fumble with his shirt buttons as you desperately kiss him; his hands roam your body, gliding over your ass and waist and breasts. They settle on your neck, tilting your head upwards more while you blindly undo the last button and push the shirt off his shoulders.</p><p>He shrugs the shirt off his arms and you instantly reach to his biceps, feeling them flex beneath your fingertips as he pushes down his trousers and steps out of them. He connects his lips to yours as he picks you up again, large hands on your waist, and lays you on the couch, lowering himself over you.</p><p>You run your hands over his torso as you kiss him deeply. He trails kisses down your neck, reaching your breasts; your pebbled nipples ache under his lips and fingers, back arching into his touch. He continues pressing frantic kisses down your stomach, stopping at the waistband of your thong; he hooks his thumbs under it and drags the fabric down your legs, letting you kick it off your ankles.</p><p>Charlie hooks your legs over his shoulders and looks up at you, eyes wide with lust as you try to buck your hips closer to him. His lips brush over your inner thighs, leaving a trail of wet kisses leading to your centre. Arms hooked around your legs, he glides his tongue between your folds, gathering your arousal, the tip of his tongue brushing over your entrance. The metal of his ring is cool against your flushed skin.</p><p>"God, Charlie," you moan, tangling your fingers in his hair and pushing him in closer to you. His tongue delves inside you, eyes fixed on yours.</p><p>As your breath quickens, he slips a finger inside you, then two. You tug at his hair and he sucks on your clit, your pussy clenching around him. He explores every inch of you with his tongue, savouring every part.</p><p>You cry out as his tongue swirls around your pulsing bundle of nerves, sucking it between his lips, teeth grazing it every so lightly. A groan from the back of his throat escapes him when you pull harder at his hair, the vibrations heavenly on your clit.</p><p>Charlie curls his fingers inside you - "<em>Charlie, holy fuck - God, I'm gonna -</em>" - and you come undone around him. He licks a final flat stripe up your pussy, getting one last taste of your arousal, before crawling back up your body to put his fingers in his mouth to clean them, maintaining eye contact with you.</p><p>You reach around his neck and pull him in close, kissing him desperately. You can taste the bittersweet tang of yourself on his tongue as it enters your mouth; his teeth lightly clash against yours as you kiss him, sloppy and frantic.</p><p>"Are you -?" He asks between kisses, your hands toying with the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>"Clean."</p><p>"Me too. What about -?"</p><p>"Implant."</p><p>"Do you want me to use -?"</p><p>"Fuck, no."</p><p>As soon as his boxers are thrown to the floor, your legs wrap around his waist and he looks down into your eyes, nose brushing against yours. He lines up his cock with your entrance and breathlessly asks, "You ready, sweetheart?" You nod. "Say it for me."</p><p>You lift your head a little so your lips brush against his as you say, "I want your cock in me, Charlie. Please, just fuck me."</p><p>He enters you in one thrust, your eyes shutting and a gasp escaping your lips. God, he's big. He lets out a soft grunt as you adjust to his size, nodding for him to move and gripping his biceps.</p><p>He starts off slow, trying to ease himself in you and wispy gasps fall from both of your lips; you moan in his ear and grip tightly onto his bare back, and any pretense of restraint is gone. You bury your face in his shoulder, trying to keep from crying out. His hair falls down to tickle your cheeks, his eyes fixed on you. Your eyes flutter shut as he picks up the pace, becoming more desperate. He rests on his forearms at either side of your head, enveloping you in him; he doesn't slow, and the heat grows inside you.</p><p>"Keep your eyes open, sweetheart," he pants. "Want you to look at me while I fuck you."</p><p>You open your eyes and look up into his. His pupils are dilated from a mix of alcohol and lust, the black circles covering most of his burnt honey irises. The whiskey on his breath is prominent, you can taste it in the air, snaking into your mouth and up your nose.</p><p>His thrusts become uneven, jagged. You gasp and moan and pant as he pushes himself deep inside you, rough and hard and desperate. The pad of his thumb finds your clit, making tight circles over it; your back arches, chest pushing into his, and thighs begin to tremble around him.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm not gonna last - it's been a while since -"</p><p>"It's - <em>fuck, Charlie </em>- it's okay. Me too."</p><p>You bury your head in the crook of his neck, lips parted against his skin and hands knotting in his hair. He peppers sloppy kisses across your collarbone and the base of your neck.</p><p>"Charlie, I'm -"</p><p>"Look at me," he says breathlessly. "Need to see your face when you come, sweetheart."</p><p>Reluctantly, you take your head away from his neck and rest it against the arm of the couch, neck bent at an awkward angle but you can't bring yourself to care. His forefinger gently nudges your chin upwards; his rugged breaths land on the side of your mouth, his long nose hot against yours.</p><p>"Jesus, <em>fuck,</em> you're tight when you're gonna come,” he growls against your lips, not slowing as you clench around his cock, on the brink of climax.</p><p>With his soft grunts and relentless thrusts, you cry out as you come around him, inviting his own orgasm, cock twitching inside you. You can tell he tries to keep his eyes open to watch your face scrunch up in euphoria, but they screw up as he fills you up with warm liquid.</p><p>He pulls out and collapses on top of you, both of your breathing heavy. He nuzzles his face into your chest, large hand cupping your side by your breast. You shut your eyes and comb your fingers through his locks, peeling a few strands away from clinging to his forehead, damp with sweat.</p><p>Barely five minutes pass before you feel his cock hardening against your leg. "Sorry, it's - it's been a while," he explains sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, you said. Do you wanna -"</p><p>He cuts you off with his lips hungrily pressing to yours, hand on your neck and tilting your head upwards. Somewhat awkwardly, Charlie manages to flip you around on the couch to make you straddle him, chest flush against his as his tongue snakes between your lips. You grind down against his cock, his cum leaking out of you and coating his length, as your hands trail up and down his chest.</p><p>"C'mon, sweetheart, want you to ride my cock," he murmurs against your lips, hands rubbing up and down your hips. The metal of his ring has warmed up now, warm against your skin.</p><p>You sit up, raise your hips, and take his cock in your hand, giving the base a light squeeze before putting the tip into your cunt. You slowly lower yourself onto him, not needing long to adjust to his size, and let him guide your hips and set the pace.</p><p>"Jesus, Charlie," you moan, head falling back. His cock meets a part of you that you're certain has never been reached before, deep inside you. And, fuck, it feels amazing.</p><p>"That's it, sweetheart, say my name while you ride my cock." His voice is more rugged than before, raspy and deep. His eyes flicker between your face, contorted with pleasure, your tits, bouncing as you sink yourself down onto his cock over and over, and on your pussy, watching your cunt swallow his cock. He catches a glimpse of his length each time you rise up, seeing it coated in your arousal and glistening in the dim light.</p><p>His large hands stay on your hips, making you move faster, until faster is no longer enough for him. He raises your hips and tells you to stay there. Shifting his weight a little, Charlie fucks up into you, snapping his hips harder and faster than you could've imagined.</p><p>You cry out, half-shouting his name and nails digging into his muscular, clammy chest. His long hair is damp with sweat, a few strands clinging to his forehead; a red tinge is spread across his face and neck, brow furrowed and breathing heavy.</p><p>Unable to support yourself any longer, your legs weak, you collapse forwards and bury your face in the crook of his neck, teeth lightly brushing against his collarbone as your mouth opens and lets out a moan. You feel his hands slide around to your ass, roughly cupping it. His palms are clammy, too.</p><p>Your hot bodies mould into one, his groans hoarse and thrusts sharp. Your skin is white hot, and so is his, but neither of you care about the damp skin on damp skin, chests slightly sticking together. You don't have time to care about that or worry about how messy your hair is. All you can think about is how his cock feels inside you and how your clit pulses and aches.</p><p>"Fuck, sweetheart. I'm so close, gonna fill you up with my come." His hand reaches between you and falls on your clit, rubbing furious circles.</p><p>"Charlie - I'm - God, fuck, I'm close, Charlie," you pant, parted lips tasting the light saltiness of his skin.</p><p>The knot in your stomach feels like it's being pulled impossibly tight, your walls clenching around him. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come all over my cock."</p><p>His words undo you, unravelling the knot in your lower abdomen, and you cry out his name into the crook of his neck as a tidal wave of nothing but pleasure rushes through both of you. He lets out a strangled grunt of relief as he comes inside you, his fingers digging deeper into your ass as his body tenses under you.</p><p>Coming down from the high, his hands go slack and rest atop your bottom, just about mustering the energy to rub soft circles over the soft flesh. Your body collapses entirely, head nuzzling into his neck and pressing a light kiss over a prominent tendon. You lie like this for a few minutes, the only sound your heavy breaths that slowly return to normal.</p><p>"I hate to say this, sweetheart, but I, uh, I should get going. I -"</p><p><em>Right. He's married.</em> "No, no, it's fine." You peel yourself off him and begin to gather his clothes that are scattered across the floor, acutely aware of a drip of his cum spilling out to your inner thigh.</p><p>He sits up on the couch, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Where's your bathroom?"</p><p>You hand him his clothes and direct him - the next door on the left - before gathering your panties and dress, quickly running upstairs to put on some clean underwear and an oversized tee. You reach the second to last step as Charlie emerges from the bathroom, doing up the last three buttons of his shirt, blazer draped in the crook of his elbow.</p><p>You smile weakly at him, reality dawning on you as his ring catches the light. There's a sinking feeling in your stomach. You can't help but wish the circumstances were different. You wish you could fuck him every day.</p><p>He returns the feeble smile and he looks almost<em> sad. </em>You watch him shrug his blazer on and slip on his shoes.</p><p>He lifts your chin with a curled forefinger as he steps towards you, lifting your eyes to his. They're a beautiful shade of burnt honey when they're not dark and wild with lust. Neither of you say a word. Instead, his pink, plump lips softly brush against yours, lingering for a moment. You savour the last taste of his lips, slowly moving yours against his.</p><p>It's a tender kiss, delicate. A thank you, a goodbye.</p><p>Your eyes follow his back, taking a moment to appreciate how broad his shoulders are, as he walks out into the street, bringing his phone up to his ear, probably calling a cab. You smile to yourself as you close the door and take a deep breath and whisper to yourself.</p><p>"Goodbye, Charlie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>